Fallen Leaves
by The Clawed Butterfly
Summary: In which the complexities of their relationship are laid out quite simply.


**_Author's Note: I decided to reupload this story into one long chapter. I hope this one would make more sense._**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. 5 Centimeters Per Second (the story I based on) belongs to Makoto Shinkai. The plot of Fallen Leaves belongs to me._**

* * *

_Prologue_

"Ne, it's renewal or change."

I looked at the girl who was walking beside me, "What is?"

She spared me a glance and explained, "The symbolic meaning behind fallen leaves."

I sighed and shoved my hands inside my pockets, "Hmm, you know a trivial thing like that, Ino?"

She smiled at me and said, "Ne...just a few months more and the leaves will be replaced by snow, right?"

I gave her a grunt as an acknowledgement of her stated fact.

She remained silent for a few moments before she dashed through the path strewn with fallen leaves.

The only thing I could do was run after her while shouting, "Oi! Wait for me! Ino!"

She paused underneath our favourite tree before turning to me, "Shikamaru, I hope that we can watch the falling leaves together in the future too."

* * *

**Part 1**

_ Dear Shikamaru Nara-sama,_

_I hope you are doing well! Summer here is hot as usual but compared with Suna it must be pretty cool. I guess I could say that I really like my life during the humid season of Konoha. The ice cream shops are offering a variety of new flavours and plenty of sunshine is filtering through my family's greenhouse roof. I especially love the chilly feeling from the sea breeze after a swim._

_Our last meeting was at the village gates before you departed for your long mission in Suna. Half a year has passed since then. Hey, Shikamaru, do you still remember me?_

To be honest, I did not expect to receive a letter from Ino. However, I was happy that she sent me one. She was right when she said that summer in Konoha was cooler compared to the summer in Suna. Then again, it was a given that the latter was a desert village.

Since I arrived in Sunagakure, my days were filled with nothing but meetings and the occasional mission with their ninjas. Gaara, the Kazekage, would seek my advice on a lot of things; from the strategic placement of guards to training curriculum for new recruits.

I didn't really have that much spare time but I made sure that I replied to her letter.

* * *

_Continued from the last letter._

_To Shikamaru:_

_You replied! I'm glad! Without realising it, spring has arrived in Konoha. The cherry blossoms are beautiful here. The day before yesterday, I put away my sweaters, replacing them with more suitable outfits._

_Because of a mission in the early afternoon, I've written this letter on the way to the village gates. A few days ago, I changed my hairstyle. Maybe you won't recognise me when you see me because I cut my bangs shorter so I can tuck them behind my ear._

_Shikamaru is probably changing little by little, like me._

I read her letter for the third time since I received it. The meeting with the village council had ended earlier this evening. We had discussed all of my contributions to Suna since I was heading back to Konoha soon.

Earlier that day, Kankuro and Temari had come to me to say their thanks for helping their brother and their village. I told them that it was not a big deal since we were allies and it was my mission. They had offered to buy souvenirs for me to bring home and I gladly accepted. Shopping had always been a troublesome activity for me. Besides, I had a letter I had to reply to.

* * *

_Although I'm not sure if Suna experiences spring rains, I hope you're taking care of yourself...or else! The flowers are blooming here in Konoha. Since the weather as of late has been mild, more and more missions are being arranged. I will be departing for a diplomatic mission in Kumogakure soon. I hear it's really cloudy there. Ha-ha!_

I felt myself zone out, my comrades' conversation buzzing in the background.

"I hope it won't rain today."

"The other villages are starting to feel the summer season coming, you know."

"Oi. Do you know how far Kumogakure is?" I interrupted them.

Kiba and Chouji glanced at me, "Huh? Where?"

"Kumo."

"I have no idea," they said at the same time.

"Do you know how to get there?" I continued.

"I've never been there," Kiba stated.

"So far away..."

At that moment, Iruka arrived with the new recruits. That day, I was given the task to observe how the changed curriculum would affect their progress.

* * *

**Part 2**

_I was surprised when I realised that you're back in Konoha! I'm sorry I wasn't around to welcome you back though I'm sure Chouji did a good enough job of that. Although we're accustomed to going on separate missions, with me being here in Kumo, it feels that we're too far away from each other. When I think that it's likely that we will always be miles apart, it makes me...a little bit lonely. Anyway, I hope that you are always healthy!_

I closed the door to the Hokage's office then let out a sigh of relief. I was glad that Naruto gave me permission to travel though it wasn't going to be for a mission.

I needed to head to the intelligence department and hoped that someone would be willing to give me information on Kumo, such as the path to getting there and how long the journey would take.

Before that though, I had a letter that I had to post.

* * *

_To Shikamaru:_

_I'm happy and looking forward to our promise of seeing the falling leaves together! One year has passed since then. It makes me kinda nervous. Near the house where I am staying at, there is a big oak tree. Maybe at autumn, the leaves will fall at the velocity of a few centimetres per second. I hope that you will arrive along with the fall._

The day finally came when I would head to Kumogakure. I already made the necessary preparations and even met with Chouji and Sakura to get their presents for Ino. The pair along with the rest of the Konoha Eleven bid me their farewells as I checked that the map to Kumo was securely in my pocket.

* * *

_I'm glad that you are coming to Kumo, but because it is so far, you better be careful! At the promised date, I will wait for you at the village gates five days from your departure._

I set off on my journey to the village of clouds. Starting at noon, it was raining on the day I promised Ino. As I jumped across the tree branches, my mind replayed memories of Team Ten. I reminisced of eating at Yakiniku Q; Chouji wolfing down plates full of food, Asuma worriedly checking his wallet, Ino reprimanding Chouji, and I simply watching.

My mind also went back to Asuma's death and our plan to get revenge on Hidan and Kakuzu. I smiled a bit as I remembered how Ino knew what I had in mind as I went to visit her at the flower shop. "We're doing this, right?" she had said.

It was then that I realised that she knew me so well, enough to be able to read my mind. It was to be expected though. We have known each other since birth and our bond developed further as we were placed in the same team.

Even when she fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha and even when Chouji insisted that he saw something special between Ino and I, I never felt scared or doubtful because she and I knew what we had in each other without any words or explanations.

Somehow, I always felt that, in the future, we would have more barbecue dinners and grand Ino-Shika-Chou gatherings together.

* * *

I finally arrived at my first stop for the journey. The rain had not let up since I left Konoha. That was the first time that I had gone to that area alone. That was also my first time camping out alone. In a way, I felt nervous because I was going to meet Ino soon.

The following morning, I had to make a couple of stops as the rain became fiercer. I was going to be late by a half day but I believed that Ino would understand given the circumstances. It was during one of these stops that I suddenly remembered that day.

Months had passed since the Shinobi War ended. Though many had died in the fighting, the people of Konohagakure tried to get back a sense of normalcy, even if it was little by little. Some people never really got over the battles, but it was understandable. I had lost my father and I knew that a feeling of emptiness would somehow remain in my heart forever.

I had no idea then how much that rang true in Ino too. That day, she had dropped by my favourite hill as I was cloud watching. She remained silent for a few moments before suddenly saying, "I miss him."

I had no idea what to say to that but I guess she didn't really mind as she continued. "When I care for the flowers...and when I practice my jutsu...everyday, I miss him." She had started to cry silently.

"...I understand...It's all right," I told her. She said she was sorry for crying like that. Her voice sounded painful to my ears. I felt her heartache within it. But...I couldn't do anything.

* * *

The village where I stopped next was crowded with people who sought shelter from the rain. Everybody's shoes were wet from the mud. The air was heavy and it made me feel like the place had rained for ages. It was so cold.

The next morning, it was announced that a storm was coming. Travellers were advised to stay put, at least until the downpour weakened. Until that moment, I had not calculated that my journey would be delayed. A severe misstep from a man heralded as a genius. My anxiety kept growing.

I had managed to depart from that village a day later. As I went on, the number of settlements in the area became fewer. The distance from place to place was unbelievably far. I got stuck for an unbelievable period of time at each stop. I counted in my head the number of stops I had left to make before arriving at my destination.

Around me was a forested land that I had never seen before. The time that was flowing quickly and the pain of hunger all made me feel small inside my heart. I thought that Ino must have felt a lot of anxiety too because the date of our meeting had passed.

I realised then that day when Ino came up the hill, she was feeling more anxious than me. I felt ashamed when I wasn't able to give her any encouragement. "You better take care of yourself while you're gone!" That was what she said before I departed for Suna.

Half a year passed before I received the first letter from Ino during my mission in Suna. I remember all of her words in the letter. I had written a message about our conversation on her father two weeks before. I had a lot of things that I wanted to tell and hear from Ino.

* * *

I spent my seventh night of travelling at my last stop before I arrived at Kumo. The storm still had not let up even then. However, I felt that there was no choice but to go to where Ino was waiting.

I was hungry because I didn't allot much time in my journey for eating. Since I was stuck for an extended period at that last stop, I had decided to have a full dinner for once. However, when I drew out my wallet, my letter for Ino fell and got caught in the wind. It flew out of my sight before I even had the chance to dash for it. It was one of the times that I really wanted to punch myself.

Without the letter, I continued on the last part of my journey. The rain was fierce and I had to make an unplanned stop in the middle of the forest in a cave. By then, I was really frustrated for being late by two days. To control my temper, I chose to recall Ino's letters.

_Shikamaru, how are you? Because of a mission in the early afternoon, I've written this letter on the way to the village gates._

I didn't know why but when I imagined Ino from what she wrote, she was always...alone.

I stayed for one whole day in that cave in the middle of the forest. I felt that one hour was a very long time. Time must have had some evil intention toward me. There was nothing for me to do but repeat like a mantra, "Ino, please...don't wait for me any longer."

* * *

**Part 3**

Three days later than scheduled, I arrived at the gates of Kumogakure. The sentries were wearing waterproof garments while the guards stationed to check arrivals were huddled under their booth along with their verification equipment.

After I had my papers checked, I decided that the first thing I would do was find an inn where I could stay for the night. But when I turned towards the village, I saw something that made my heart clench. There, underneath a shopfront canopy, was Ino holding an umbrella and trying to stay awake.

Slowly and silently, I approached her and said her name. She raised her head to look at me. I just gave her a small smile. She dropped her umbrella, grabbed the front of my shirt, and cried on my chest. I held her under the rain until she finished crying.

* * *

"This is pretty good."

"Isn't it? Though it's only roasted green tea."

"Roasted green tea. This is my first time drinking this."

"Liar! You must have had it before. After all, I got this recipe from your mother."

I smirked and continued to sip from cup she had handed me. We were sitting in her kitchen. The quarters provided to her was quite homey. I was glad she was made comfortable during her stay.

"This, I made it though I can't guarantee the taste," she said while placing a plate of mackerel and kelp on the dining table. "You don't have much of a choice if you want to eat."

"Thanks, I'm famished." I grabbed a piece of kelp and said grace before biting into it.

"And? How is it?" she asked while watching me eat.

"This is surprisingly good."

"Well, what did you expect? I've been working on my cooking skills since we last met!" She gave a small laugh before saying, "I'll eat with you."

We both enjoyed the food she prepared while we talked about when she was expected to head back to Konoha. I explained to her that when I returned to the village, Naruto was going to send me on another diplomatic mission in the Demon Country that would last for a while.

"The Demon Country, huh? That's so far away!"

"Kumogakure is far away too."

She chuckled and said, "You aren't scheduled to travel back until the day after tomorrow, right?" I nodded.

"Well, while you're here, why not enjoy the place!"

"...I guess."

* * *

The next day, the rain had turned into a fine drizzle. Ino and I had decided to go for a walk. The village was pretty lively even with the dreary weather. I guessed it was because the people were so used to it.

Though Kumo was a ninja village, it still had some attractions worth checking out. Ino took me to such spots though I remained indifferent to them. I was never one to sightsee when I was travelling.

On the way back to her quarters, Ino pointed out a tall tree.

"See that? That's the tree I was talking about."

"The tree from the letter?"

"Mm-hmm, the oak tree. Let's check it out tomorrow, okay?"

She asked me with such a huge grin on her face that I wasn't able to say no.

* * *

_**Finally...**_

On my last day in Kumogakure, the rain had finally stopped. With the weather better, Ino took me souvenir shopping. She loved the presents from Sakura and Chouji and figured that she should send a few back in thanks.

Checking stores and browsing through merchandise has always been troublesome for me. But that day, I decided to go for it. I don't know why but maybe it was because she was with me. Or, maybe it was because it was the last day that we would see each other in a long while.

It was late when we finally headed back but she made sure that we stopped by the oak tree. The tree was really big up close. Since summer was just about to start, the tree's leaves were still green.

"Ne...just a few more months and the leaves will begin to fall, right?" she smiled up at me, just like that time.

"That's right." I smiled back.

Before we knew what was happening, our lips were connected. At that moment, I felt as if I knew where the heart, the soul, and eternity were. I felt that I finally understood the meaning of living after 23 years. Then instantly, I felt an unbearable sadness.

I didn't know how to treat or where to bring Ino's warmth and soul. I knew that in the end we couldn't always be together. I understood that though our future looked big, it would always be limited by time. Everything was going to happen without anything that we could do about it. But...my anxiety melted little by little. Only one thing was left...that was Ino's soft lips.

When we parted, we stared at each other for a long time. I couldn't read the emotion in her eyes but I guess she couldn't read what was in mine either. She hesitantly took a step before embracing me. I was surprised but having held her countless times before, I knew that she belonged in my arms.

* * *

That night, we spent our time in her living room. Enveloped by a blue blanket, we talked for a long time. Then without realising it, we fell asleep.

Departing at first light, I separated from Ino. At the gates, we looked into each other's eyes. A multitude of words were swimming in our heads, waiting for our mouths to speak them. As always, she was the one who broke the silence.

"Shikamaru...I'm sure you'll be all right," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"...Thank you. You too Ino, take care. I'll make sure to contact you whenever I can."

* * *

I couldn't confess that I lost the letter addressed to her. The time before and after that kiss...I felt that the whole world changed because of it. I strongly prayed that I would have the power to protect her.

Thinking like that, I smiled as I watched the scenery pass by me on the way home.

* * *

_I decided to compile everything in one long chapter. 3k+ words! *gasp* I just hope you would still enjoy it even if it's really long. Please do let me know what you think!_


End file.
